


In Which Daddy Does Not Approve of Kurt's Bad Reputation

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is going to make the Glist, consequences be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Daddy Does Not Approve of Kurt's Bad Reputation

At first, Puck had thought that Kurt’s attempts to make the Glist were funny. Dancing in the library while dressed like MC Hammer seemed pretty harmless. So Puck just shook his head and smiled, leaving his baby to his fun.

And then Kurt upped the ante and decided to steal from Coach Sylvester and went along with Finn posting the video on YouTube. Puck thought it was funny, and he wouldn’t have cared if it had been anyone but Coach Sylvester. So he cornered Kurt before Glee practice.

“Are you the one who posted that video?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and his voice squeaked, “No Daddy!” He could tell that Puck was mad, and he didn’t want to get into trouble. And, technically, he was not the one who posted the video.

And his little lie would have gone fine, except Kurt had forgotten that his Daddy was friends with Finn. Who thought the prank was so funny that he told Puck about it less than 15 minutes after Kurt had told him he hadn’t posted the video.

Puck was furious. His baby had lied to him. Looked him in the eyes and lied. He couldn’t believe it. Kurt could maybe be a little bit bratty, and more than a little strong-willed, but he was basically a good kid. Puck hadn’t even included lying in their first list of rules because it seemed so obvious.

The worst part is, Kurt wouldn’t have even been in that much trouble. Stealing the video and posting it was a bad idea, but certainly not something that Puck would have spanked him for. Lying on the other hand...

He decided to wait until after Glee. Luckily for him, his mother was working late, and his sister was at latchkey. He figured there would be time for Kurt to come by his house and talk before anyone got there.

“Talk,” he mused to himself. “I’m even using the same euphemism for it that Kurt does.” Puck doubted there would be much talking, although Kurt would probably be crying by the end.

After Glee club ended, Puck snagged Kurt’s arm. “You’re coming home with me,” he said quietly, making an effort to prevent anyone else from hearing.

“But I have plans with Mercedes,” Kurt objected.

“I don’t believe I was asking Kurt; and unless you want to find out what happens when you act up in public, you are going to walk with me out to my car.”

Kurt paled at the tone Puck was using. This was not good. “Can I talk with ‘Cedes for a minute first? Please Daddy?” Kurt kept his voice low, praying that nobody heard him.

“Go ahead. Two minutes, then meet me at my car.”

Kurt walked quickly over to Mercedes and told her that they couldn’t go shopping. When she asked why, he made up an excuse about not feeling well. And in all fairness, it wasn’t a lie. Kurt was feeling decidedly sick about what was about to happen to him.

Kurt made it quick, and he was out to the car with 15 seconds to spare. He climbed in silently and closed the door, looking at Puck. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, and apparently, Puck had no intention of explaining it to him.

“Put your seat belt on.”

They drove to Puck’s house in silence. Neither boy said anything until they were sitting in the living room.

“Is there a reason you decided to lie to me earlier Kurt?”

Kurt gulped. “What do you mean Daddy?” His voice was even higher than it normally was. It actually cracked when he said Daddy!

Puck raised an eyebrow at him and waited. It was his “Don’t Mess With Daddy” Look, and Kurt had learned to take it seriously.

“It wasn’t really a lie Daddy. I didn’t post the video. Finn did.”

“Kurt,” Puck’s voice was heavy with disappointment.

“Well I didn’t. You asked if I posted the video, and I said no. I didn’t. Finn posted it.”

“Did you, or did you not, steal that video from Coach Sylvester’s office and give it to Finn so that he could post it?”

“I didn’t steal it! I was going to put it back. And I didn’t give it to Finn; he just took it when I showed it to him. And Jesse was egging him on…” Kurt trailed off when he saw the look in his Daddy’s eyes.

“Kurt, I shouldn’t have to go over every possibility with you. You knew exactly what I was asking, and you decided to mislead me.”

“Well technically, lying isn’t on the list of rules.”

“You’re right Kurt. It isn’t. Of course, I didn’t include any rules about not running off to join the circus either. And, even if it isn’t part of your official rules, I know that I warned you that little boys who lied got their mouths washed out with soap the first time I spanked you.”

Kurt’s eyes got even wider. Puck almost laughed. He didn’t think his baby could look more like a deer caught in headlights, but it just kept happening.

“I didn’t…I didn’t mean to lie…I didn’t want you to be mad, and I didn’t think you’d find out.”

“So If I didn’t find out, it was okay?”

“No Daddy. It was wrong. I just-we were all laughing. It was fun, and nobody was treating me weird. We were all just friends. I’m sorry. You don’t have to wash out my mouth. I won’t ever ever ever do it again.” Kurt was begging. He hated soap in his mouth, and he had avoided it since the first weekend.

“Well, you’re in luck. I’ve actually been doing some research, and it turns out soap isn’t good for my baby. “

And with those words, Puck stood up and tugged Kurt to his feet as well. Puck led Kurt up to his room and began riffling through his drawers.

“Here it is.” Puck pulled a dark bottle from his drawer. “It’s cod liver oil. It’s actually good for you, but it tastes awful. I’ve heard that it’s as effective a deterrent as soap, but you can actually eat this.”

“I can but I certainly am not going to!” Kurt said.

Puck gave him his Daddy Look again, but Kurt was not folding this time.

“No,” Kurt said, crossing his arm and stomping his foot. “It wasn’t really a lie, and that wasn’t part of the rules anyway. So there.”

Puck’s eyes got darker, and he began advancing toward Kurt. Kurt walked backwards for a few feet, but then he tripped on the bed and fell backward.

“I think you are Kurt. And I think maybe we need to go over the rules and revise because Daddy is getting a little sick of hearing no all the time from you.”

Kurt gulped down the lump in his throat.

“I just don’t want…” Kurt trailed off.

“Don’t want what baby?”

“You know!” Kurt was clearly frustrated.

“I’m not a mind reader Kurt. You’ve got to talk to me.”

Kurt hit his boiling point. He loved some of their relationship. Well, he loved it and was freaked out by it and needed it…but he hated this part. This feeling that he had disappointed Daddy and the knowledge that he was about to pay for it. And since all of those feelings were confusing and upsetting and too much for Kurt to deal with when he was with Puck, the feelings just morphed into irrational rage.

“NO! NO! NO!” Kurt yelled, stomping his foot with every word. “I don’t want to talk about it and I don’t want you to spank me and you’re mean and I can do whatever I want.”

Puck raised an eyebrow at the way Kurt was acting. His first inclination was to grab and spank him until his baby remembered who was in charge, and then finish up their punishment. And he almost did it, but then Puck changed his mind.

Kurt fought him on every punishment. It hadn’t gotten any easier since they started. As much as Kurt would relax and acknowledge that he felt better afterward, he yelled and fought the punishment every step of the way, and Puck was sick of it. He loved being a Daddy, but he wasn’t going to keep fighting the same fight over and over again.

And with that thought, Puck dropped into the desk chair and watched Kurt without responding to him yelling or stomping.

Kurt hesitated for a minute when he saw Puck sit. This wasn’t the way his Daddy dealt with things. Kurt fought back, and Daddy spanked him. And as many times as Kurt fought, Daddy was always there. And even as these thoughts rushed through his head, he also thought that maybe he was getting what he wanted. He didn’t want to drink that disgusting oil that Puck had shown him, and he definitely didn’t want a spanking.

And there was all that confusion again. The big grown up confusion that Kurt hated and didn’t want to deal with. It was too much. It was too hard to say what he wanted. Kurt didn’t even really know what he wanted.

So he upped the ante. “I said you’re mean and I don’t have to listen to you,” he screamed at Puck.

Puck sat calmly, watching Kurt and not responding.

“And I can do whatever I want, and you can’t stop me. “

Nothing. It was like yelling at a wall.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!” Kurt screeched. His Daddy was death on Kurt swearing (even though Daddy often swore, a fact that Kurt had debated with Puck).

Kurt stopped for a minute and watched Puck.

“Did you hear me? I can say what I want and I can do what I want and I don’t like you and you…you…you’re stupid.”

Puck had to think of something quick to keep himself from smiling. The angrier Kurt got, the younger he sounded.

Kurt flopped to the floor, and looked up at Puck wordlessly. Puck let him wait for a minute. “Are you ready now kiddo? Or do you want to keep having a temper tantrum?”

“Ugh!” Kurt shrieked. He threw himself back on to his back and stared at the ceiling. “I am not having a temper tantrum.” He pouted.

“I’m ready when you’re ready Kurt. You just need to calm down and we can deal with what happened at school today and now with this naughtiness.”

Kurt hated the word naughty. It was so---small. It made him feel like a little boy. He hated the word naughty as much as he hated having to talk about getting spanked. “I said I’m NOT having a temper tantrum,” he yelled at Puck.

Puck didn’t respond to this (clearly ridiculous) statement. Kurt was lying on the floor yelling at Puck because he was angry. It was a tantrum.

“You are so infuriating,” Kurt said. He wanted to stomp his foot again, but he was lying down, so instead he raised his heel and thumped it to the ground. It felt strangely satisfying to make that noise, so he did it again. And again. And then Kurt found himself really throwing a massive and rather impressive temper tantrum. The kind of tantrum that a three-year-old Kurt would have considered beneath him. Kicking his feet and pounding his fist on the floor, he was yelling “MEAN and STUPID and I HATE YOU. Think you’re so great just cause you’re bigger and meaner. You’re not great. You’re just stupid.”

Puck watched Kurt. He kind of wished he had a camera. He wanted a picture of Kurt like this. His baby was certainly going all out today. Puck rocked back in the chair and waited. Kurt just kept yelling, repeating the same ridiculous things over and over about how much he hated Puck and thought everyone else was stupid and Puck was unfair.

It took Kurt some time, but he finally tired himself out. He was hot, and at some point he had started crying tears of frustration. Red faced and sticky from crying, his throat was sore.

He lay on the floor for a few minutes, waiting for his Daddy to say something. He felt ridiculous, and he wasn’t sure how to get himself out of this situation that was entirely of his own making.

After waiting with no response from Daddy, Kurt finally broke. “My throat hurts,” he whispered.

Puck slid out of the chair and lay next to Kurt on the floor. “I can imagine. All of that yelling…” Puck didn’t offer Kurt water. Normally, he was solicitous when they were in this mode. He generally thought of Kurt’s needs before Kurt did.

“I don’t feel good.”

“Well, nobody is going to feel good after doing that,” was Puck’s completely reasonable response.

“Daddy-“ Kurt started haltingly, and then trailed off.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want you to spank me.”

“So I gathered.”

“I won’t do it again,” Kurt’s voice took on a wheedling tone.

“That’s good. Daddy doesn’t like having to spank you. It would be nice if we didn’t have to go through all of this again.”

Both boys were quiet for a while. Kurt was tired and his throat really hurt. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, and his Daddy wasn’t helping at all. Puck wordlessly watched Kurt, waiting for his baby to make the next step.

“Daddy? My throat really really hurts.”

“Well, screaming and crying like that usually means you’ll have a sore throat.”

Kurt huffed in frustration and let a fist fall to the floor. At which point he realized it wasn’t just his throat. His hands hurt too. And it was all just too much. He started crying again. And this time, instead of fighting with his Daddy, he rolled toward his Daddy and buried his face in Daddy’s chest.

Puck sighed. He didn’t like being Mean!Daddy. He wasn’t cut out for it. Puck wanted to get to be Happy!FunTimes!Daddy who showed up with ice cream and cuddles. He calmly wrapped his arms around Kurt and began rubbing comforting circles on Kurt’s back and waited for his baby to stop crying.

Kurt cried for about 20 minutes, then finally stopped and simply lay in Puck’s arms. Puck ached to just let Kurt rest. He didn’t want to upset him again. But what would that teach Kurt? That every time he didn’t want to do something, he should throw a temper tantrum? And as much as Puck didn’t want to spank Kurt, he didn’t want to have to go through another temper tantrum either. So sighing, he did what he had to.

“Are you ready buddy?”

Kurt stiffened in Puck’s arms, and Puck started silently wishing that Kurt would just acquiesce. They had about 90 minutes till his mom got home, and they needed to get through with this.

“I don’t like it when you spank me.” Kurt said softly.

“I don’t like spanking you.”

Kurt lay silently for another few minutes, and Puck realized that his baby had gone as far as he could today. He pulled himself up, groaning. Then he reached down, gripped Kurt’s hands, and tugged him upward. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Kurt’s eyes teared up, but he nodded. Puck sat down on the bed and pulled Kurt between his knees. As Puck was fiddling with Kurt’s belt, Kurt broke the silence, “Am I in trouble for swearing too?”

“Yes.” Puck figured it was best to keep it short, “and for the temper tantrum.”

Kurt shuddered with suppressed tears, but then he looked at Puck. “Okay Daddy.”

“That’s my brave boy.” Puck efficiently stripped Kurt’s jeans off of him, and then he reached for the bottle next to him.

Kurt grimaced. He was not looking forward to this. But he obediently opened his mouth when Puck raised the spoon to his lips and swallowed the liquid.

He grimaced. It was as disgusting as he had thought it would be. It tasted as bad as the soap did, but the oily feeling in his mouth and throat seemed to make it worse.

Puck smiled at Kurt. He was being so great about this. Puck wanted to forget the whole thing. But sometimes being a Daddy was not fun.

“I wish we were done, but that tantrum of yours,” Puck shook his head ruefully, “it was impressive kiddo.”

Kurt bit his lip, and then nodded at his Daddy. He wanted to be brave like Daddy said.

“So, one more spoonful of this, then the spanking.”

Tears were now spilling down Kurt’s cheeks but he opened his mouth and swallowed the oil. He couldn’t help it this time, “Ewww-yuck. Daddy, that is super-gross.”

“Good deterrent than?” Puck asked, with a half-smile on his face.

Kurt nodded vigorously.

“Okay then baby. Let’s finish up.” Puck gestured for Kurt to lie across his lap.

“Wait Daddy—“

Puck dropped his head in frustration, and then looked back at Kurt, “what?” his voice was still calm, barely, but Kurt could tell he had clearly used up his Daddy’s patience.

“I just—I’m sorry Daddy. You were right. I knew what you were asking earlier, and I knew that it was wrong for me to tell you that I hadn’t uploaded it. And I’m sorry that I---“

Puck decided to put Kurt out of his misery, “lied?” he offered.

“Yes sir.”

Puck smiled and nodded. He so did not want to go through with it now. This was the first time that Kurt had acknowledged wrongdoing without being spanked first. He took a deep breath.

“I’m glad you’re sorry Kurt, but you’re still getting a spanking.”

Kurt nodded. “I know that Daddy. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry before you spanked me. Because I’m sorry I was bad. I wish I wasn’t getting a spanking, but I’d feel bad even if you didn’t. So…” Kurt trailed off, leaning against Puck, half-sitting on the older boy’s lap.

Puck hugged Kurt, then gestured for Kurt to lie across his legs. Kurt sighed and tried not to cry as he did as his Daddy directed.

“Why are we here today?”

“Because I was bad-“

Puck interrupted Kurt, “You aren’t bad. You’re always my good boy. You made some bad choices today.”

Kurt sighed again. “Because I made a bad choice. I lied to you, then I argued instead of taking the cod liver oil. Even if the cod liver oil is gross and I don’t like it at all, I should listen to you.”

Puck smiled again. Even when his baby was trying, he couldn’t entirely quash his tendency toward sass. “That’s my baby. You got all of them.”

And with that, Puck raised his hand and brought it down on Kurt’s briefs.

Kurt had been crying for most of the afternoon, but he still apparently had plenty of tears left. He was crying at the first stroke. And try as he might, he couldn’t hold completely still, wriggling against Puck and begging him to stop.

Puck knew that he shouldn’t give into Kurt. It was a bad precedent to set, that Kurt could beg forgiveness and it would erase what had happened. He tried to ignore Kurt’s cries and simply focus on the job at hand.

But Puck had been enough of a hard-ass today. He couldn’t bring himself to spank Kurt for too long. When he finished, Kurt’s bottom was a rosy pink, and it hurt, but Puck had definitely gone easy.

In fact, when Puck stopped, Kurt tried to compose himself in preparation for the next part. Although his Daddy was known to stop at a few swats to Kurt’s backside when Kurt was getting mouthy, when they progressed to this level of punishment, Puck never stopped until Kurt was wailing and his bottom was a bright hot red. And Kurt had never kept his underwear on for an entire spanking.

Kurt was surprised when his Daddy helped him up, and he started to hook his own thumbs into his briefs to pull them down. His Daddy’s hands stilled his, and he Kurt dropped his eyes.

“Sorry Daddy.” Kurt held still and waited for Puck to pull off his briefs. Daddy normally handled stripping Kurt, believing that an important part of the spanking was Kurt feeling like a small child.

“We’re done Kurt.”

Kurt looked at him in panic. “No Daddy! I’ll be good!”

Puck furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what was going on. He had thought that Kurt would be happy to get off this easily. Then his eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

“No Baby. The spanking’s done. That’s all. We’re not done, just this punishment.”

Kurt fell into his Daddy’s arms, crying. When Puck said they were done, Kurt had automatically jumped to abandonment. Puck’s arms tightened around Kurt and rocked them both gently.

After a moment, he pushed Kurt away from him so that he could look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Kurt.”

Kurt didn’t make eye contact.

“Look at Daddy sweetheart.”

Kurt slowly made eye contact.

“I love you.”

Kurt nodded slowly. His Dad had loved him too, in his own way. But that didn’t mean that Burt was around as much as Kurt needed him.

“Listen to me. I love you. Daddy’s not going anywhere. No matter what. You can kick me and swear at me, and I’m still going to be here. Understand?”

Kurt looked searchingly at Puck’s face. He wanted to believe Daddy. After a long moment, Puck pulled Kurt back into his arms and they went back to rocking.

After several minutes, Kurt finally said something. “Does that mean you’re going to be spanking me when I’m 20?” Kurt’s voice was muffled, but Puck thought he could hear a bit of a teasing lilt to it. “Cause that would suck Daddy.”

“Language,” his Daddy replied warningly. And with that one word, the last of Kurt’s tension left his body, and he relaxed into Puck.

Sore as Kurt’s backside was at the moment, and even when Daddy held back, it still hurt, Kurt felt secure and loved. And as crazy as it might sound to his friends, he didn’t want to change a thing.

“Although,” Puck mused to himself, “that might change when Kurt heard how he was going to deal with temper tantrums.”


End file.
